Remus and the Rubix Cube
by Akirata
Summary: Remus made Lily and Jame's first ball together possible. No Slash.


**Um yea so this is my first fic, plz be gentle, give suggestions, tips would help too. I just really like Remus and I have a lot of stories in my head about him, should i write them? **

**Disclaimer: not mine i wish it was**

"Whacha got there Prongsie?" asked a curious Sirius.

"Lily said that she would go to the ball with me if i figured out how to do this," James muttered while intently staring at the object in his hands.

"What is it?"

"Some muggle artifact called a Rubik's Cube, I'm supposed to turn the sides until they all have the same color," he seethed.

"Well, thats easy," said Sirius.

"No magic."

"Oh, lemme see," Sirius snatched it away from James. He turned it a couple times before saying, "you're outta luck mate, best find another date."

Just then, Remus walked in with several books in tow. He stopped in shock, two dark haired heads were leaning over something with concentration. _They couldn't be reading, could they? _He sighed in relief when he got closer and realized they were just looking at some cube, when James and Sirius read, nothing good ever happens. Remus decided that he didn't want to know, it was better to let them have their insane plotting alone. He was just about to go up to the dorm to set down his books when Sirius called. "MOONY!" Remus squeezed his eyes shut in dispair, _maybe if I ignore him he will leave me alone. _Remus continued walking across the room seemingly oblivious to Sirius's incessant yelling. He was almost to the stairs when he heard a noise that sounded like a choked sob. He froze, James _never _cried. The werewolf set his books down gently and made his way over to the couch where his friends were sitting, anxious now. James was whispering to Sirius and his eyes were slightly wet. Sirius nodded and stood up. Remus took this as his cue to come over. Sirius explained.

"He's losing confidence, fast. Lily has been refusing him for four years now and now he finally has an easy date with her if only he could do the puzzle, he can't, and I can't so whadda we do?"

Remus did a double take, Sirius had spoken so fast that the werewolf had to actually take a few seconds to comprehend what he was saying. Remus frowned and walked over to James who looked like he would rip the Rubik's Cube apart. He took the cube from his friend's hands and studied it. His face broke into a grin, making both the dark haired boys confused.

"Don't worry James, Lily doesn't hate you, in fact I think she actually wants to go to the ball with you." Remus said confidently.

Both of the other boys gaped. James was suddenly ecstatic, Sirius looked doubtful.

"And how do you know that Moony?" Sirius said narrowing his eyes.

Remus looked slightly taken aback, _they couldn't tell? _

"If she had actually not wanted you to go with her, she would have picked a harder puzzle or a harder task for you to do."

The other boys gaped again.

"This is _easy?_" They practically screamed at him. Remus looked confused.

"Well I didn't say that this was easy, I just meant that she could have picked something harder."

Both of the other boys looked disbelieving so Remus snatched the cube again and looked at it. He nodded once and promptly began a complicated sequence of turning and twisting the sides. In a matter of minutes, each of the cube's sides had only one color. The other boys were awestruck and they looked at Remus with shining admiration that made the werewolf uncomfortable.

"How did you do that?" They demanded.

"Simple concept really, there were just certain moves and algorithims to do it." Remus shrugged and picked up his book bag again as he headed upstairs leaving two shocked boys in his wake.

Sirius and James were thinking the same thing. Remus never really realized that he was significantly smarter than his peers and so when such situation arises, he doesn't realize that what he just did was incredibly amazing. He knew of course that he was pretty smart but he didn't know he was _that_ smart. James had already asked many Ravenclaws to help him, only a couple did but none figured it out completely. Sirius had also used his charm to make a couple girls help them, but nobody could figure it out.

"Next time I need help, I'm asking Moony," Sirius muttered. James was practically bouncing with exitement after he had gotten over Remus's feat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So in the end, Remus was the one who made your parent's first ball together possible." Sirius said to Harry in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Wow, what do you think Professor Lupin's IQ is anyway?" asked Harry. Sirius grinned, "well that is a whole nother story that i will tell you some other time, but now it's time for bed, it's nearly two in the morning."


End file.
